To light up roadways and to increase the visibility of a vehicle, the vehicle usually has a number of lighting and signaling devices including head lamps, tail lamps, brake lights, turn signals, etc. With conventional single-function vehicle lamps, to install all different types of vehicle lamps on the vehicle may result in complicated structural and electrical designs of the vehicle.